<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangled Tethers by Afoolforatook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578271">Tangled Tethers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook'>Afoolforatook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Anthology of Affection [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Cellist Clover, Clover needs a break, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckled Clover, Hands, Insomnia, M/M, Qrow wants him to sleep, Violinist Qrow, musicians au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow's a light, almost restless sleeper. </p><p>Clover's still, solid. </p><p>But some nights sleep doesn't come easily. </p><p>And the only thing to pull them back to bed is the safe embrace of the other.</p><p>---------------------<br/>Part 26</p><p>Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.</p><p>One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Anthology of Affection [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tangled Tethers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt 26 - Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other's ear.</p><p>Tangled Tethers</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Qrow wasn’t a particularly deep sleeper. So many years out on his own in the field had made sure of that. He could toss and turn a good bit; less out of fitful rest and more just calm readjustments. </p><p>Clover barely moved at all though. He liked sleeping on his side most, one arm draped across Qrow’s lithe form. But he could lay on his back, hands on his stomach, and not move an inch all night.  </p><p>Those factors combined meant that Qrow almost always noticed if Clover got up during the night. Usually, it was just to go to the bathroom or get a drink. Or maybe some mild insomnia that was soothed easily by pulling Qrow close to his chest and just breathing; not trying to fall asleep, but just be at peace. </p><p> </p><p>But there were the occasional nights where his partner’s movements woke Qrow up. And he knew; something bigger was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>That night, he felt his boyfriend move beside him and rolled over, opening his eyes groggily. </p><p>Clover was sitting up; his legs pulled to his chest and arms draped around them while one hand rubbed restlessly at the other wrist. His head hung down between his knees. He looked small, tired, worn. </p><p>Qrow pushed up onto his elbow, lifting his hand to rub gently at the small of Clover’s back. </p><p>“Hey, pretty charm. What’s up?” He asked softly, his voice still heavy with sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Clover didn’t move to look at him, just wilting slightly at knowing he’d been caught. </p><p>“I…” His voice was slightly shaky, uncertain. “I don’t know. I feel like… Feel like I’m forgetting something. Something important.” </p><p>He chewed at the inside of his lip for a moment, before starting suddenly, moving to roll out of bed. </p><p>“Those new assignments! I must’ve missed something, maybe overstaffed a -” He was cut off as Qrow’s fingers caught his arm, pulling him back as he tried to stand up. </p><p>“Cloves, it’s the middle of the night. It can wait.” The older man insisted kindly. </p><p>“But. What if… I should just che-” the brunet’s voice raised a little, a bit of anxiety leaking out into his tone.</p><p>Qrow ran his thumb soothingly along the back of Clover’s hand, tugging gently once more. </p><p>“Clover. You’ve been working overtime all week. You have to let yourself rest. You can check it in the morning. It’s not going to hurt anything before then.” </p><p>Clover looked back at his boyfriend, his brows raised in timid concern.  </p><p> </p><p>Qrow sighed at the expression and turned his hand, moving to lace his fingers between Clover’s as he nodded back to the bed. </p><p>“Come on, sunshine. Lay back down.” It was a coarse but gentle sound, that reminded Clover of the rough comfort of Qrow’s stubble against his palm. </p><p>“I…” Clover still resisted, looking back over towards his scroll on his bedside table.</p><p>“Clover.” A little deeper, more commanding, but still soft. </p><p>Finally, Clover huffed a reluctant sigh and turned, adjusting so he never had to pull his hand from Qrow’s as he moved to curl up beside him. </p><p> </p><p>He lay on his side, facing Qrow, one hand tucked between his cheek and shoulder while the other tangled with Qrow’s between their heads. </p><p>Qrow raised his free hand and cupped the back of Clover’s neck, taking a deep slow breath and letting it out as he watched Clover, guiding him to breathe.  He moved his fingertips lightly across tan, freckled, skin, his thumb grazing his earlobe as he he waited for Clover to match his pace.</p><p>The threadbare captain sighed, his shoulders dropping slightly. His breath was slightly clipped, almost fast, but he pushed to try to mirror the motion of Qrow's chest rising and falling. </p><p>“Qrow...” He mumbled, eyebrows furrowed in hesitation, body tensing as if he was ready to sit back up. </p><p>“Shhh, little charm. Just, breathe.” Deep crimson eyes found him, soft and loving. </p><p>Clover met his gaze and sighed, before nuzzling a little closer and tucking his head under a stubbly chin. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow wrapped his arm tighter around the younger man, pulling him close as he lifted their hands to lay a gentle kiss to the back of Clover’s. </p><p>“Think you can get back to sleep?” He asked patiently. </p><p>“I…” Clover’s hand tensed slightly. </p><p>“It’s okay if not, Cloves.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” came the frustrated reply, Clover shifting against him, his jaw tight as Qrow knew he was worrying at his cheek again.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow watched him for a moment before carding his fingers through soft curly brown hair slowly. </p><p>“Hey, rollover. I have an idea. And <em>no</em>” he started, smirking, as Clover squinted at him quizzically. “Not like that.”</p><p>A twinge of a smile pulled at Clover’s lips, but he complied, letting go of Qrow’s hand and rolling onto his other side. </p><p> </p><p>A firm, slender arm snaked around Clover's waist, pulling him back against Qrow’s chest. The brunet curled slightly, his legs bent, so that Qrow curved flush against him, knees tucking behind Clover’s, and one foot pushing to hook in between his ankles. Qrow always tangled their legs together like that, an innocent extra point of contact, pressure; like a child clinging to a trusted hand. </p><p>Qrow’s free arm curved up above their heads, twisting so that he could carefully drag his fingers through the fluffy poof of Clover's hair. His head tucked against the curve of Clover’s neck, as he brushed a light kiss to a spray of freckles there.</p><p>“Close your eyes, Lucky charm. And pretend you’re practicing.” He whispered as he snuck his right hand under Clover’s left, pushing until tan calloused fingers curved loosely around his wrist.</p><p>“Just listen to me and try to pick out the notes.” He instructed, nudged Clover’s hand with his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow lifted his head slightly so he could meet Clover’s eyes. “That sound alright?” The question was soft and patient, a fond smile and calm eyes gazing down at teal irises. </p><p>Clover blinked and sighed, a little lighter than before, as he moved his hand around Qrow’s wrist, fingers falling into rest position like second nature.</p><p>“Yeah, feathers… That sounds good.” He murmured as he closed his eyes, feeling the gentle pull of long fingers across his scalp. </p><p>Qrow smiled and pecked a kiss to the hook of Clover’s jaw, nuzzling his nose under his ear for a moment, before settling back against his neck gently. </p><p> </p><p>No one would say that Qrow Branwen had a perfect voice, or really even a particularly good one. It was untrained; a little wobbly, casual, slightly scratchy.</p><p>But it was easy. It was pleasant. His voice - much like his playing - was the kind not meant for concert halls or stadiums, but for quiet lullabies, group campfire songs, and jaunty, over-enthusiastic, shanties. </p><p>He started soft and low; letting the reverberations of the hum at the back of his throat sink against Clover’s neck. And then he was humming slowly; simple melodies that were barely more than variations of scales. </p><p>He smiled softly as he felt Clover’s fingers easily move over his wrist, the tune formulaic enough that he could practically predict every note before Qrow gave it. </p><p>Slowly, Qrow morphed the pattern, keeping it slow and calm but less predictable. Clover kept pace still, though Qrow could feel him angle his head slightly, careful to actually catch the note in Qrow’s voice, rather than just assume where the tune was leading. </p><p> </p><p>They continued on like that for a while; Qrow humming and reverently brushing his fingers through Clover’s hair, and Clover tapping his fingers lightly against the back of Qrow’s wrist as he transcribed the tune in his head. </p><p>Qrow slowed, dragging each note out longer, simplifying the tune again, and taking deeper breaths against Clover’s neck, as he felt the steady fingers start to lag slightly against his skin. </p><p>He lifted his head carefully and looked down when he heard a soft whisper of a sigh come from his partner, as Clover’s fingers gradually relaxed and curled over his wrist again. </p><p> </p><p>Clover's eyes were closed, his face calm and relaxed, breathing steady as his eyes barely moved behind his lids. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow smiled and stretched up, the hand in Clover’s hair pressing gently against his forehead, as he trailed a gentle kiss along the edge of Clover’s ear. His lips barely grazed the soft skin as he whispered, his voice slow and heavy with the pull of sleep himself.</p><p>“I love you, my lucky little charm.” </p><p>Clover curled back against him, his eyes still closed and breathing steady with peaceful sleep, and pressed his head back towards the sound of Qrow’s voice, a soft hum in the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Qrow smiled and sighed quietly as he felt the hand on his wrist shift slightly; fingers moving to lace between Qrow’s, and curl loosely around them. Clover's hand holding to the soft secure tether of Qrow's presence beneath his palm.</p><p>Like a child clinging to a trusted hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're back!!! Little bit longer break than I'd intended but!!</p><p>Well, at least we know I don't only accidentally angst. I can accidentally tender too!</p><p>---------<br/>There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.</p><p>Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.</p><p>Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts</p><p>Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>